fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tour de Brightwood
Brightwood Tower is a large stone tower that can be found within Brightwood. History The tower was built by Stella Malgrave, a will user who studied spells inside the tower. She was killed during the revolt against heroes, but the tower could not be destroyed due to the protective spells Malgrave had cast on it. Once owned by Garth, Brightwood Tower can be bought upon returning from your initial foray into Bloodstone. If you do not own the property expect to be met by Lucien’s Spire Guards and Spire Soldiers, accompanied by a shard, every time you return. The tower is five star and has a base value of 250 000 gold, but as with all property in the game the actual price will depend on the town economy, the Hero’s renown as well as other factors. Purchasing the tower will end attacks from Lucien’s men. Once bought the player will not receive any income from the Tower because it cannot be rented out and as it is a unique place you cannot sell it. There are two beds in the tower, but only the bed on the top of the tower will start the Brightwood Tower Quest quest. The sleeping bonuses of the tower are health regeneration, a health boost, and a fame boost. The entrance to Archon's Knot is just behind the Cullis Gate. Just vault down to get here. Quest The quest involves you first off buying the tower itself. You then have to go up to the up most point of the tower, up the ladder. You then sleep in the bed there. When you wake up, you will find yourself in Nightmare Hollow. Here, you go forward until you find Chesty, a chest. You go to open it but instead, a pop up message will appear telling you that he wants to be super best friends. You then have to follow the gold line to battle beetles. After that it is Hobbes. After the Hobbes, you fight Hollow men and after them is a Banshee and more hollow men. There is also an expresion statue near where you fight the banshee. After the Banshee, you fight what Chesty calls doggies, which are Balverines. After you killed these, Chesty doesn't like you anymore and you can open him to get the Diamond of Sorrow and 100000 gold. You then end the quest by going through the now open door and sleeping in the bed. Logbook Information Description: Garth's research has made his old home a dangerous place to be. Do you dare sleep in the tower? Conclusion: You have survived your journey to Chesty's Land of Unparalleled Wonderment! Chesty will miss you. Glitches * In some of the earlier stages of Chesty's world, some of the creatures fall through the floor. This leaves you unable to finish the current stage and effectively leaves you (regardless of anything you can physically do) stuck at that point. So DO NOT SAVE until you're well through Chesty's dream world at least. * In some cases, this quest will be availible twice despite completion the first time. Once before defeating Lucien, and a second time upon returning to Albion. The quest will be exactly the same the second time and you'll gain the same rewards, including a second "Son of Chesty" * If you do this quest after going to the shadow court and choosing to sacrifice yourself, your appearance will change back to that before the shadow court, including the glowing eyes. Catégorie:Maison Catégorie:Quête de Fable II Catégorie:Propriété de Fable II